


Тепло

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), RoksiG



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Points of View, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Мой друг считал это просто началом игры.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Albert de Morcerf, Gankutsuou/Albert de Morcerf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тепло

Забавный мальчик. Смешной. Такой невинный. Так мило краснеет, пытаясь объясниться, как будто оправдывается:

«Эжени для меня выбрали родители. Я никогда не был влюблен, как герой этой оперы».

Единственный сын графской четы де Морсеров. Их солнце. Тем интересней будет его погасить и наблюдать за агонией.

Альбер без опасения, дружелюбно и искренне пожимает руку новому знакомому, а граф вдруг с удивлением ощущает, какая теплая у него ладонь.

Это странно. Даже аномально в некотором роде. Подобного рода чувствительность атрофировалась у него много лет назад. Стоило тогда еще задать вопрос: а что не так?


End file.
